Old friends
by xXsnakebit3Xx
Summary: What happens when first loves are rekindled. Will their feelings come back or has time changed everything
1. Chapter 1

Chanel watched as the moon faded into the watery grave called the sea. She watched as fleets of ships left the harbour sailing off to distant lands or chasing a bunch of pirates. What she'd give to leave this town and move to somewhere new, somewhere were nobody knew her. She watched as a ship pulled into the harbour. It wasn't a big ship which meant it wasn't a trading ship. Chanel reached to the side of her and grabbed the slim telescope and extended it to take a peek at the ship. It was old and rustic and appeared to have a hole in the side. Chanel examined the boat where her eye was caught by 5 men standing on the deck. They was all young looking and very unique for example one wore a bandana whilst another had a eye patch. Chanel skimmed each man before gasping slightly. The man at the held with the eye patch had his telescope and was looking straight back at her.

Eduardo watched the small town of Yamato in the darkness lie still. It was such a peaceful town. It was lovely sight to set your eyes upon especially as you was stealing your ship into a empty port. The city was pitch black apart from a room far up on the hill. It had a glass window with a small light shinning through it. Eduardo reached his telescope to have a quick peak at the friendly light. He looked to where he saw a young women about 19 sitting on the ledge looking back straight at him... As soon as eye contact was made the women looked startled and quickly fled the window. Eduardo only caught a glimpse of the blonde women but it was that moment he knew he had to met her.

Chanel felt her heart flutter upon eye contact with this man but quickly moved away from the window to hide. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall to see what time it was. 6 am, she should probably start getting ready for work. With a sign she pulled her self up and put on her bad maid outsfit. She refused to wear the skimpy outfits others wore,she had more class than that. As mother had always told her, self respect means more to a girl than a cheap flirt. She combed her naturally blonde straight hair and put on her shirt and skirt before lacing up her boots. Whilst looking in the mirror she did notice the amount of weight she'd recently lost, finally she was back in the single digits in stone. Whilst grabbing her bag she ran out of her room and out into the silent streets of Yamato. She'd worked her for a year and it still amazed her how many people would turn up to the bar at such early hours. She wasn't one to judge others but she didn't understand how women shared their body with random men day in and day out. She felt disgust when they turned up in the bar at the same time every morning wearing the same clothes they'd left in but then she would pity them watching them drown their sorrows whilst no one cared to listen to them. However today was different, no lady's of the night or rugged men. It was silent. Chanel hummed away as she stocked up the bar. She loved to sing, in fact she didn't know why she didn't take up a job singing here. The performer they had sang the same old tunes every night before begging for free drinks off every man. Chanel looked at the empty stage and bar whilst an idea struck her. She grabbed her brown coat and ran behind the stage curtain.

Eduardo had had enough of boats and hookers. God he hated it. He leaned over the side of the boat whilst lightning his cigar. He was 25 and ready for something more serious than a one night fling. He hadn't had one in ages but he knew their new adventure would skip land for almost 12 weeks. He hadn't had sex in 12 weeks so another 12 weeks would kill him . He watched the other men crawl back into the cabins but he was too awake to sleep. His mind kept wondering back to the cherry red piped blonde from before and that was when he decided he had to find her. Leaving the ship he walked along the dark street ,rarely bumping into the odd stranger ,to the top of the hill. Unfortunately the light was no longer on meaning he was never sure where the young women lay. Instead of searching he gave up and went into the first bar he found called "Sammy days". It was empty, in fact silent. Eduardo walked in and waited at the bar and was just about to yell for service when...

"you had plenty money, 1922" a voice sang. He turned his head to see a leg poking out of the curtain. He watched as a young female stepped out of the curtain singing her voice out.

"Why don't you do right, like some other men do" she sang. She slowly strutted forward undoing her brown coat and dropping into the floor leaving her in a revealing top and skirt with knee high lace boots. Eduardo felt his jaw drop. It was her. He watched her lean against the wall singing whilst shimmining down it before standing back up again. She clearly hadn't seen him but God she was enchanting to look at. He watched her mesmerised by every step, swing of the hip or lift of the arm. That was when he recognised her face...

As she draw an end to the song she stepped of the stage and posed in a manner that if anyone saw her she'd die of embarrassment. As she held the last night she heard a faint clapping and gathered it was her imagination. But she was startled when a man walked to the stage clapping and leaning against a wooden pillar. It was the man from the boat.

"Hello Chanel" he spoke softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanel looked at the young man staring back at her. She examined him from head to toe, froze in position. Quickly remembering her position she dropped both arms from above her head and uncocked her hip so her bum was no longer sticking out. Her face was turning red by the second but he remained there giving her a smug look. She flustered as she made contact with his one eye hazel eye on show. Wait… She looked at him as he stepped closer towards her.

Eduardo watched her stunned and slowly moving back to her original stance. God she did look good with her arms crossed above her head with her right leg cocked up so her waist was pointed out to the side making her ass look, well amazing. He slowly moved off the pillar and stepped towards her. When she made eye contact he thought, maybe just maybe, she recognised him. See Eduardo knew it was her from the start when he saw her in the window. The girl he once loved and grew up with sitting in the same window looking out on the sea as she had done.

"E…Eduardo?" She whispered unsure. He smiled and nodded.

"Oh god!" She proclaimed and ran into him arms. He held her tight by the waist and twirled her around. He feared if he let her go she might fade away from him like she had done once before.

"What are you doing here!" She asked holding on him. He put her down and explained the crew was here having repairs done to the ship. Chanel looked up at him her eyes growing bigger by the second. This was the man she once adored with everything and here he was standing in front of her…

Chanel gestured him to a table and went to the door, she turned the "open" sign to "closed" what was one days profit going to change? It was empty anyway. She went behind the bar.

"Still drink Ale?" She said reaching down and pulling a bottle out.

"Yes, and let me guess you still coconut rum mixed," he replied turning around and peering over the bar. Chanel flushed it had been years since she last had that, infact the last time she had that was her engagement party.

"Um no actually, the last time I had that was my engagement actually…" She whispered walking back to the table. He watched as the colour faded from her eyes and sadness replaced them. He leaned over and gently took her left hand. No ring?

"No ring? Suppose you wouldn't wear it here, being a performer must put men off," He started.

"On no did you think? No no, Im just the bar maid I was just messing around," Chanel said blushing.

"Well you was good," He replied giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She gave him that smile. That same smile she had always given him, god he hadn't seen in it in ages.

"So how is marriage…?" He asked. She knew it was coming, the last he saw her she was engaged to his best friend. God how did she say this…

"We're not, he… he um left me in the night of the engagement," She said avoiding eye contact with him. Eduardo saw the hurt and pain in her eyes and without think he hugged he tight. They don't know how long they was there but they just stayed embraced talking for what seemed hours.

"So your actually a pirate?" She asked. He nodded and gave her that cocky grin. When she'd asked him why he had left it nearly killed him. How did he tell her that he'd left home because the women he loved was about to marry his best friend? He just made up some excuse and luckily she believed it.

"CHANEL!" A booming voice screamed slamming the door open. It was him…

"Boss!" She cried. He never turned up work, the one day she actually didn't open and he came it was just her luck.

"WHY IS THE BAR NOT OPEN!" He yelled walking towards her and grabbing her hair. He pulled off the chair and shoved her against the floor.

"Get off her!" Eduardo yelled shoving the man. The boss looked at him and smirked.

"Oh you've got a little visitor have you? Always knew you'd be the slag of the bar. Whatever you pay her, give it to me first," He spat coldly towards Eduardo. Chanel whimpered on the floor watching the men above her.

"You're her boss? You disgraceful thing! What do you pay her! What do you make her do!" Eduardo yelled slamming him against pillar he had earlier been leaning against.

"Oh all sorts, she's a right beg, always teases the lads. She's a filthy little slut who can't do anything more than please men, I only keep her here to entertain the men," He said staring coldly towards Chanel. Chanel hid her face, never had she been so hurt by words. She heard a thump on the floor and a pair of arms pick her up.

Eduardo punched the sack of shit right in the nose knocking him out cold. He scooped her up and carried her behind the bar. He took off his jacket and wrapped her up in it before opening the counter and taking all the money out if. He picked up Chanel and bolted it out of the bar.

"Which ways home?" He asked her. She muttered directions to him whilst weeping against his chest. She gripped tightly to his shirt. She had waited so long for a moment like this, her hero to rescue her. He took her to a small house and opened it. She climbed off him and put a finger to his lip.

"Follow," She said shutting the door behind him and leading him upstairs. She unlocked a room and went in shutting the door. Eduardo looked around confused he had recognised the house but nothing in it.

"You look confused, see after… well after mom and dad died, Luke said I had to move in with him and sell everything. So I did… I sold the house and all their processions. Anyway I moved into his with just clothes and memory's but after I left… I mean he left me, I asked to rent out my old room. So I know rent my room out of my own house," Chanel said giving a weak smile. Eduardo felt sick to the bone, how dare she have to live like this.

"Thank you for earlier, I hated that job. The men who use to think they owned me because I poured them a drink," She started. Eduardo just pulled her close and hugged her.

"Come away with me," He said looking straight into her eyes.

"What…?" She said.

"Come and live with me, I know its a lot to ask but everyone on the ship would love you," He said. Run away and be a… A pirate?

"Yes!" She cried. What else did she have here? Everyone hated her for what happened with Luke. They packed her clothes and gathered all the money she had.

"Here take this, you deserve it," Eduardo said handing her the money from the bar. Then they both heard it.

*Ding, ding, ding*

Three bells.

Chanel's face went pail and looked at Eduardo.

"RUN!" She screamed and grabbed her bag. Eduardo didn't fully understand but he could tell it was bad. Bolting down the stairs together Eduardo pulled her in the direction to the ship.

"What's happening?" He questioned.

"Three bells mean a robberys happened and considering it came from this part of the town it has to be related to the Sammys!" She yelled. She kept running but was losing balance and breath in these shoes.

"Chanel! Im placing you under arrest on the account of robbery!" A voice yelled coming round a corner. Shit, the boats straight a head though Eduardo. He leaned over and grabbed the trembling girl and pulled out his gun.

"Move or Ill shot! NATHAN SET SAIL!" Eduardo yelled at such an extent he's surprised Chanel didn't go death. Chanel whimpered frightened and scared. The guard didn't budge and Eduardo could hear more guards approaching. He'd waited 15 years for this girl, he wasn't going to lose her know.

"Fine," He yelled before shoting the gun at the feet of the guard and Eduardo watched him flinch and run away in fear.

Chanel looked up in her hero's arms, her pupils dilated at the sight of his face. God he had always been handsome but he looked breath taking know.

Nathan was on deck handing over final payments to the repair men.

"Right, we have enough to go out on the town!" Morgan yelled and caused a cheer from the men.

"Lets just drop anchor and well go," Nathan said walking to the side.

"What happened to Master Eduardo?" Thomas asked. None of the men had really seen him since last night. Nathan knew what this town was though, it was his home town where the girl Eduardo once loved lived. Nathan knew he must have tried to find her…

"NATHAN SET SAIL!" A voice yelled. Nathan ran to the side of the ship and saw Eduardo running down the ports, a young girl in his arms and a bunch of guards following them and they were catching up!

"Someone throw a rope!" Nathan yelled whilst running to the helm. Russell threw a rope over the side ready to hoist it up. Eduardo grabbed the rope and help him and the girl against the ship. Nathan didn't even check they was both against the both before setting sail.

"Eduardo!" He heard a girl squeal.

"Russell what's happening!" Nathan yelled behind him. He heard a thump on the deck. He quickly glanced and saw the young girl on board trying to pull the rope up with Russell.

"He's hurt!" Russell yelled and Doc came running over.

"Quick get him downstairs," Doc said.

Chanel felt her heart stop as she watched three strange men pick up Eduardo carry him downstairs. He'd save her… He protected her from the bullets of the army.

"You alright lass?" A friendly voice asked. Chanel gasped as a man placed his hand on her back. He was tall with a beard and hat. He introduced himself as the Captain Morgan of the Sirius. Chanel explained everything to him and got the impression he was a friendly fellow. He went and introduced her to Nathan before going down below deck. Nathan introduced him self and told her about the others on deck.

"So your Chanel?" Nathan asked her. She nodded and whimpered. Poor thing, he though she must have been terrified only 19.

"Eduardo told me about you, about you and Luke…" He started.

"It's a lie!" She blurted out before covering her mouth. Nathan looked confused.

"Don't, I mean swear on your life you won't tell Eduardo?" She said. She felt like she could trust him, she couldn't keep the lies to herself anymore she had to tell someone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eduardo and Luke use to be best friends, they were both 4 years older than me, only one thing. Luke was mega rich as his dad was the mayor where-as Eduardo grew up in the orphanage due to this mother's death. They were inseparable. Anyway, I was 6 and my parents became best friends with Luke parents. I was all ways round his house and Luke basically brought me up. I grew up and round him and Eduardo. Eduardo always uses to pick on me but if anyone ever hurt me Eduardo would beat them up for me. When I turned 14 my parents went away on a cruise trip… only the boat sank and they never returned… so Luke's parents took me in and raised me. The only catch was I had to marry Luke… Clearly it was Luke's idea and he refused to take no for an answer. He was horrible; he controlled me and told me I had to sell everything about my past life. He even stopped me from seeing Eduardo! I was 14… We held this massive engagement party and I snuck off to find Eduardo but I seen him holding hands with this girl and stepping onto a boat… That was the last time I seen him and the first time I realise I loved him… I knew I couldn't marry Luke so I returned "home" and called off the marriage. Luke was furious, he called me an embarrassment and took me to "our" room and… and he hit me, I was bruised all down my body. Then, then he tried to have sex with me but I refused. I… I ended up slapping him and running off with nothing but the clothes I was wearing that night… I was an embarrassment and outcast. I went to find Eduardo but it was too late, he was gone. I lived on the streets for a while before an old lady took me in and cared for me. When she died she left everything to me. I took the money and used it to buy back my old room in my house. I got a job at Sammy's and well… Everything was alright til today," Chanel whispered. Nathan listened to her and wiped away her tears.

It was a different story to what Eduardo had told him but it connected all the dots. Eduardo had loved her since he met her and gathered she was just marrying Luke for the money. Never had he considered the though she might have had been forced into it…

"You need to tell him," Nathan said. She shook her head.

"It's best if he doesn't know, I'm just glad he's okay," Chanel said.

It had been 3 days since Chanel had been on the Sirius and Eduardo was still in the infirmary. He had gone into a mild coma due to the bullets that had entered in whilst protecting Chanel. Chanel had been sleeping in his room and was fully acquainted with everyone on board. She spent time helping Thomas as he was her age and most welcoming.

"Please, wake up, Eduardo thank you so much for saving me. I needed you to save me all them years ago, I hated Luke. I always loved you," Chanel whimpered whilst holding Eduardo's arm. She cried against it softly. She felt a bump against the ship of the ship and almost fell off the chair.

Chanel dried her eyes and quickly ran on deck. She ran into someone on the way.

"Russ? Whats happening?" She asked and grabbed his arm. It wasn't Russell…

"And who are you…?" The figure asked stepping into the light. It was a young man with black plaits in his hair and also a hat on. Chanel tried to let go of their arm but they held her tightly.

"Oh you are a beauty pearl," He whispered. He quickly grabbed her and ran out on the deck. Chanel screamed and tried to fight against him. What was happening.

"Chanel!" Thomas yelled and as they ran past him. The man was about to jump on to the other ship when…

"Get off my girl Alan!" Eduardo yelled pointing his gun at the man. Alan froze and dropped Chanel.

"Until next time pearl," He bowed before jumping on the passing ship. Eduardo…?

"Eduardo…" Chanel cried and ran into his arms. He wrapped them tightly around her.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled at him, he must have just woken up and he was out of bed!

"Shut up!" He yelled before kissing her. Chanel was shocked but leaned up and kissed him back. They stood there holding each other tightly.

"I've waited 15 years to do that…" He whispered against her forehead.

"Eduardo!" Chris yelled. He took his arm and took back below the deck. He lay him down and examined him checking his was okay.

A few hours later after a good shower to think things over Chanel returned to the infirmary and sat next to Eduardo.

"I heard you earlier… I don't know if you head heard but I woke up in the night I was gonna surprise you…" Eduardo started. Chanel blushed and laughed.

"Oh god, I cant believe you!" She started and playfully slapped his arm.

"I need to tell you something," She started and locked the door. She sat on the edge of bed and looked him dead in the eye.

Eduardo listen carefully and felt his heart strings tug at her story, she had been order and banned from seeing him… After all this time he thought she hated him… Wait, did she just say he loved him…? Eduardo grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him so she was lying against his chest.

"I've been in love with you ever since we met, I always though you hated me because of Luke," Eduardo said holding her tight against him.

"No it was just, Luke controlled me," She said. He held her close and went to speak when her felt her stop moving. He looked down and saw her fast asleep on him. He chuckled and gently kissed her head.


End file.
